Together
by Sun-T
Summary: Fic pertamaku untuk Fujoshi Independence Day. Drarry. Enjoy en Review X3


TOGETHER

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.

#

Fic ini aku buat khusus untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY yang ke 2, HIDUP FUJOSHI XD.

.

#

.

Dari kejauhan dia mengamati pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu yang sedang berbincang dengan dua sahabatnya dan beberapa murid lain dari asramanya saat makan malam pertama tahun ajaran baru ini di aula besar. Masih terlihat sinar kesedihan dan rasa lelah dari mata hijaunya, bisa dimaklumi mengingat perang besar baru saja berakhir empat bulan yang lalu. Dia tertawa ditengah teman-teman yang mengerumuninya, seakan tak dibiarkannya semua orang tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Sesekali gerakannya terlihat gelisah, seakan dia ingin menghilang dari kerumunan orang yag mengelu-elukannya, seperti tak nyaman berada dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Tahun ini para murid Hogwarts mengulang tahun mereka, setelah tahun lalu mereka tidak mendapatkan pembelajaran yag maksimal, seluruh dunia sihir berkonsentrasi penuh menghadapi Voldemort, pangeran kegelapan yang bangkit kembali dengan kekuatan jahatnya. Dan pemuda yang sedang diamatinya itulah sang pahlawan bagi dunia sihir, "Harry Potter," pemuda yang berhasil membalikkan sihir mematikan itu dan membuat pangeran kegelapan musnah untuk selamanya.

"Draco, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Blaise Zabini, sahabat dekat dari Draco Malfoy, sang pangeran Slytherin.

"Seseorang yang berusaha menyembunyikan isi hatinya," jawab Draco datar.

Theodore Nott, sahabatnya yang seorang lagi mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maksudmu siapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Draco mendengus, "seseorang yang selalu berusaha menjadi pahlawan untuk orang banyak."

Blaise mendesah mengerti, "Maksudmu Potter?" jawabnya.

Draco mengangguk singkat.

"Kupikir sejak kalian tinggal bersama di Hogwarts setelah perang berakhir hubungan kalian menjadi lebih baik, ternyata tidak?" simpul Theo.

Draco berdiri dari duduknya, "Tentu saja membaik," jawabnya sambil melangkah menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Harry, bisa aku bicara sebentar?" panggil Draco.

Harry memandang Draco, dan Draco bersumpah dia bisa melihat sinar lega dari mata hijau itu, "Ok, Draco," jawab Harry sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya bersama Draco, dia tak peduli tatapan bingung dari semua mata yang memandang.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry saat Draco mengajaknya ke tepi danau. Tempat yang cukup jauh dari kastil dan berbatasan dengan hutan terlarang. Tempat yang telah menjadi tempat favorite mereka selama empat bulan ini.

Saat perang berakhir Draco dan Harry memutuskan untuk tinggal di Hogwarts, hanya disinilah tempat yang tenang untuk mereka. Semua orang tahu kalau Harry sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi, bahkan perang besar kemarin merenggut semua keluarga dan orang-orang tersayang yang dimilikinya, termasuk Severus Snape yang telah mengorbankan segalanya untuk melindungi Harry dengan caranya yang kejam.

Begitu pun dengan Draco, orang tuanya yang seorang Death Eather tewas ditangan Voldemort karena kegagalannya menangkap Harry Potter, musuh abadinya. Draco yang sempat menjadi Death Eather terampuni kesalahannya karena perbuatannya yang menolong Harry saat disekap di Malfoy Manor. Dalam sidang Wizengamot Harry memberikan kesaksian dan membebaskan pemuda yang selama ini memusuhinya itu. Setelah tinggal bersama selama empat bulan ini Harry semakin mengenal sosok Draco yang selalu terlihat dingin dan kejam. Pemuda ini pun selalu tertekan oleh ulah ayahnya yang terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Draco.

Kesamaan nasib mereka yang sebatang kara membuat hubungan mereka selama empat bulan ini menjadi akrab.

"Draco, aku tanya ada apa? Kenapa kau malah diam?" sentak Harry tak sabar.

Draco menarik tangan Harry agar duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau tak lelah terus tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya datar.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus cemberut sepertimu setiap saat?" godanya, "Auuh…" seru Harry saat Draco memukul kepalanya, "Terus saja seperti itu maka kau akan sukses membuatku gegar otak," gerutunya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kau kan tak harus membuat orang lain tersenyum dengan melihatmu tertawa dan menceritakan semua pengalamanmu melawan badut Voldemort itu?" jawab Draco ketus.

Harry tersenyum samar, dia tahu kalau sahabat barunya ini memperhatikannya walau dengan kata-kata yang ketus. Hanya Draco yang tahu betapa menderitanya Harry sejak perang berakhir, bagaimana kesepiannya dia setelah semua orang yang dia sayangi meninggalkannya, dan Draco lah yang selama empat bulan ini terus ada di sisinya.

"Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman dengan keributan teman-temanmu, menyingkirlah, jangan malah membohongi didrimu sendiri dengan pura-pura tersenyum," gerutu Draco.

"Tapi mereka juga kan tak perlu tahu kesedihanku, Draco," jawab Harry.

Emosi Draco keluar saat itu juga, "Justru itu yang membuat mereka akhirnya terus menganggapmu sebagai pemuda yang sempurna. Seenaknya sendiri mengelilingimu dan menyerangmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan pujian-pujian. Seharusnya dua sahabatmu itu juga tahu akan kesedihanmu, kau baru saja kehilangan begitu banyak keluargamu tapi mereka tetap memaksamu tersenyum."

Harry memandang Draco dengan hangat, dia bersyukur saat perang berakhir Draco selalu menemaninya, berada di sampingnya dan membuatnya bangkit dengan kata-katanya yang kasar dan terkesan kejam, "Thanks," jawab Harry pelan.

Jantung Draco seakan melompat dipandangi Harry seperti itu, mungkin Harry tak pernah tahu, bahkan semua orang tak ada yang tahu tentang perasaannya pada pemuda bermata emerald di depannya ini. Entah sejak kapan Harry menjadi pusat perhatian otaknya, dia melihat kegigihan dan ketegaran juga ketabahaan pemuda yang seumur hidupnya menyimpan beban sebagai musuh Voldemort itu. Bahkan saat di Malfoy Manor Draco bersedia menanggung apapun resikonya dengan menolong Harry dari kematian yang sudah di depan mata.

"Sudahlah, susah bicara denganmu," gerutu Draco sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput, "Kau disini saja, temani aku," perintahnya pada Harry.

Harry terkekeh, "Baik tuan muda," jawabnya. Dia terkesan dengan ketegaran Draco, pemuda yang seumur hidupnya telah menjadi tuan muda dari bangsawan yang terkenal di dunia sihir itu kini harus hidup sendiri, sebatang kara, sama seperti dirinya.

Setelah lulus nanti ada tawaran untuk mereka sebagai auror, dan mereka sepakat akan mengambil pekerjaan itu bersama.

.

.

"Kau darimana, mate?" tanya Ron saat Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi, dia bisa melihat puluhan pasang mata memandang kagum padanya yang dijuluki sebagai pahlawan, julukan yang membuatnya muak, karena dengan julukan itu dia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Bersama Draco," jawab Harry sambil duduk di samping Hermione, dia tahu kalau kini hubungan Ron dan Hermione bukan lagi sebagai sahabat, tetapi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hal itu juga lah yang membuat Harry menjadi tak enak terlalu lama bersama mereka.

"Hubunganmu dengan Malfoy sepertinya membaik?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, dia tersenyum, "Draco selalu menemaniku selama empat bulan ini, jadi aku harap kalian pun bisa menerima kehadiran Draco sebagai salah satu sahabatku.'

"Haaah? Aku harus berteman dengan ular itu? Kau tak salah menelan ramuan kan, mate?" seru Ron tak setuju.

Hermione memelototi kekasihnya itu yang selalu mampu membuat Ron terdiam, "Apa salahnya? Perang juga sudah berakhir. Aku setuju denganmu, Harry, aku malas punya musuh lagi," jawab Hermione tegas dan membuat Ron mau tak mau menggerutu tak jelas.

Harry tertawa melihat ulah dua sahabatnya itu, "Thanks, Mione," jawabnya.

"Hei pahlawan, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Dean Thomas yag menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Harry mengeluh dalam hati, "Baik," jawabnya malas.

"Kau tahu betapa bangganya kami memiliki kau dalam asrama ini, banyak anak asrama lain yang iri dengan kami, Harry," sambung Seamus, teman dekat Dean yang juga telah berdiri di belakangnya, "Kau hebat, mate," pujinya.

Harry hanya tersenyum samar, "Thanks," jawabnya pelan, lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkah ke kamarnya, "Sorry, aku mau tidur duluan."

Ron dan Hermione memandang heran pada sahabat mereka yang mendadak tampak lesu itu.

.

#

.

Di kelas ramuan kali ini Proffesor Slughron menghabiskan separuh jam pelajarannya dengan terus memuji keberanian Harry saat perang berlangsung, dia menceritakan betapa hebatnya seorang pemuda bernama Harry Potter yang maju ke medan pertempuran seorang diri dan berhadapan dengan penyihir hitam yang keji.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya, dia tak ingin mendengar lelucon itu terus-menerus. Bagaimana mungkin yang mereka ceritakan hanya sisi heroiknya saja. Apakah mereka tahu seumur hidupnya Harry harus menderita dengan menanggung beban yang begitu berat, harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya satu-persatu di depan matanya sendiri.

Apakah mereka tahu dengan memenangkan perang itu berarti Harry harus siap dengan hidup sebatang kara, seorang diri, tanpa orang tua, tanpa wali, tanpa kerabat. Apa yang mereka tahu tentang kesedihannya? Apakah semua orang hanya bergembira untuk kemenangannya saja?

Apakah mereka tahu saat perang berakhir kemarin Harry begitu ingin melepaskan nyawanya dan menyusul orang-orang yang dicintainya? Tak ada yang tahu, semua menutup mata akan kesedihannya, semua tak mau peduli akan penderitaannya.

DUAAARRR…!

Tiba-tiba kuali besar di depan kelas meledak dengan hebatnya, semua murid panik dan Proffesor Slughron berusaha keras meredakan kericuhan itu.

Ditengah tebalnya asap dari ledakan itu Harry merasa seseorang menarik tangannya dengan keras dan mengajaknya meninggalkan ruang kelas yang kacau itu.

"Draco," serunya saat mereka telah terbebas dari asap dan berada di luar kelas, "Kenapa? Kau…"

Ucapan Harry tak selesai karena Draco terus menariknya menjauhi kastil.

Harry tertawa di belakang sahabatnya itu, tahu lah dia kalau sekali lagi Draco telah melepaskannya dari rasa sesak dan tak nyaman.

.

.

"Kau gila, Draco," kata Harry tersengal Karena berlari begitu jauh.

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rumput di tepi danau, sedang Harry berbaring di sampingnya, "Kalau kau tak suka kembali saja, aku yakin asap itu masih ada."

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Akan kuadukan kalau kau lah biang keonaran itu."

Draco mendengus, "Lakukan, akan kukatakan juga kalau kau yang menyuruhku bahkan mengajakku kabur dari kelas."

Harry masih tertawa, "Dasar licik," jawabnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap birunya langit yang tampak begitu bersih, hatinya merasa lega dan sekali lagi dia merasa beruntung ada Draco di sampingnya, "Kau menyelamatkanku lagi, Draco," bisiknya dan tertawa saat Draco mengacak rambut hitam berantakannya.

Draco ikut berbaring di samping Harry, "Aku malas kembali ke kastil, nanti saja kalau sudah makan siang." Draco mulai memejamkan matanya.

Harry menoleh ke samping, dadanya bergetar halus melihat wajah tidur Draco yang begitu tenang. Perasaan aneh ini mulai dirasanya saat Draco menolongnya dari sekapan Death Eather di Malfoy Manor dulu. Ada rasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh Harry, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama empat bulan bersama Harry bisa melihat sisi seorang Draco yang tak pernah dilihat orang lain. Saat perang berakhir dia masih melihat gurat kesedihan di mata abu-abu itu, wajar mengingat kedua orang tuanya telah dibunuh oleh Vodemort. Tapi sikap tegar seorang Malfoy membuatnya tak terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan, justru dia lah yang membantu Harry bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Satu kata dari Draco yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum, '_Kalau kau takut tak memiliki keluarga, maka aku bersedia menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang masih hidup'._ Kata-kata itulah yang membuat Harry merasa tak sendiri saat ini.

Wajah pulas Draco membuat Harry memberanikan diri, dikecupnya lembut pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu seakan takut membangunkannya, "Thanks, Draco," bisiknya. Lalu dia ikut memejamkan mata dan tak melihat satu senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Draco.

.

.

Ron dan Hermione memandang heran pada Harry yang baru masuk ke aula besar bersama Draco, kedua pemuda itu tampak begitu akrab. Harry tertawa lebar disamping Draco yang tersenyum kecil, benar-benar pemandangan aneh mengingat hebatnya permusuhan mereka di masa lalu.

"Kau tak mau duduk bersamaku di meja Gryffindor?" tawar Harry.

Draco mendengus, "Dan membuatku tak bisa menelan makananku dengan tenang?"

Harry tertawa, "Aku sudah menjelaskan hubungan baik kita pada teman-temanku, dan mereka tak keberatan."

Draco memandang pada Ron dan Hermione yang sedang menatap heran pada mereka dari kejauhan, "Tidak sekarang, mungkin lain kali," jawabnya.

Harry medesah kecewa, "Ok," jawabnya pelan sambil melangkah malas ke mejanya.

Draco tersenyum melihat ekspresi kecewa Harry, dia tahu kalau pemuda itu sedikit merasa tak nyaman berada di samping teman-temannya setelah dijuluki sebagai 'Pahlawan', "Harry," panggilnya sebelum pemuda itu menjauh.

"What?" tanya Harry yang membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Setelah ini ajak teman-temanmu ke tempat kita, akan ku perkenalkan juga pada Blaise dan Theo," kata Draco.

Harry tersenyum senang, "Baiklah, sampai nanti," katanya bersemangat. Harry heran, mengetahui kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Draco membuat mood-nya langsung berubah seketika, aneh.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak aka nada perang kedua nantinya?" tanya Hermione ragu ketika Harry menyeretnya dan Ron ke arah Danau.

"Tenang, Mione, kemampuanku maju dengan pesat sejak terjadi perang," pamer Ron yang bersiap menggenggam tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya.

Harry tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian bisa memotong leherku kalau itu terjadi," jawabnya yang berjalan di depan kedua sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

Harry menyibak semak-semak tinggi yang menghalangi jalan mereka, dan tampaklah tempat kesayanngannya dan Draco, tepi danau yang bersih dengan rumput hijau yang lembut, ada satu pohon besar yang rindang tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu di bawahnya. Harry terkejut melihat Draco dan dua temannya sudah ada disana, "Hai, tepat waktu sekali?" sapanya.

Draco mendengus, "Kau saja yang selalu lambat."

"Apa katamu? Ini juga belum terlambat, tahu. Kau saja yang tak punya pekerjaan lebih," gerutu Harry.

Draco menyeringai, "Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan disaat jam kosong seperti ini? Dasar lambat," ejek Draco lagi.

Dengan gemas Harry melempar satu ranting patah yang berada di dekatnya ke arah Draco, "Dasar cerewet," balasnya sambil tertawa yang diikuti tawa Draco yang renyah.

Empat pasang mata yang melihat dan mendengar tawa Draco seakan terhipnotis, 'Merlin, pemuda dingin itu ternyata bisa tertawa', bisik hati mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Harry pada empat temannya yang terdiam itu. Dia mengambil tempat di samping Draco, bahkan mendorong Draco untuk memberikan bagiannya agar bisa bersandar pada batang pohon besar itu. Aksi dorong-mendorong itupun tak luput dari perhatian empat siswa yang masih melongo tak percaya, apalagi Draco mengalah dengan memberikan posisi nyamannya pada Harry, 'sungguh tidak Malfoy-ish sekali'.

Akhirnya Ron dan Hermione pun duduk di dekat Blaise dan Theo. Harry mengenalkan dua sahabatnya pada Draco dan dua sahabat Slytherinnya, begitupun dengan Draco.

"Mmh…Malfoy, kami ikut menyesal akan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuamu," kata Hermione pelan diikuti anggukan Ron.

Draco memandang dua teman barunya itu, "Thanks," jawabnya singkat, "Aku juga menyesal akan apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu, Weasley."

Ron terkejut dan mengangguk, "Thanks."

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "kalian ini, kenapa tegang sekali? Ini bukan rapat Orde Phoenix atau rapat Death Eather kan?" katanya sambil nyengir bingung.

Keempat lainnya saling berpandangan dan tawa meledak dari tempat itu, gurauan Harry mencairkan suasana. Para pemuda yang dasarnya cerewet itu pun mulai berbincang dengan santai dan mencoba menjadi akrab.

Harry begitu senang, rasa sepinya selalu hilang setiap ada Draco di sampingnya. Dan kini Draco justru membuka dirinya agar bisa lebih akrab dengan kedua temannya, dan Harry tahu semua itu adalah cara Draco menghibur Harry.

.

#

.

Sebulan setelah dua kubu menjadi akrab mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berenam, seperti saat ini di dalam perpustakaan. mereka sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan esai yang bertumpuk di hadapan mereka, dan otak cerdas Hermione dan Draco mampu mengatasi itu.

Mereka dikejutkan oleh suara madam Pince yang telah berdiri di depan meja mereka, "Mr. Malfoy, kepala sekolah mencarimu sekarang," kata penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Draco dan semuanya tampak heran, "Baiklah, terima kasih Madam Pince," jawab Draco sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa Proffesor McGonaggal memanggilnya? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Theo pada Harry.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa kepala sekolah memanggil Draco.

.

#

.

Sudah dua hari Draco tak juga kelihatan, Harry mulai merasa cemas. Sore itu setelah Draco dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah Harry memberanikan diri untuk menemui kepala sekolahnya dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Draco. professor McGonaggal hanya berkata kalau ada suatu hal yang harus diselesaikan Draco di kementrian.

Dan dua hari ini nyaris membuat Harry gila, tak ada kabar sama sekali dari Draco. dia merasa tak tenang dan malas melakukan apa saja. Tepi danau selalu di datanginya berharap pemuda itu sudah ada disana, tapi nihil, tak ada jejak sama sekali tentang Draco. keberadaan Draco di sampingnya seperti sudah menjadi sesutau yang wajar buat Harry dan dua hari ini seperti dia tak memiliki gairah hidup.

"Mate, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ron saat makan pagi.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan malas. Dia benar-benar kehilangan semangat selama tak melihat Draco dua hari ini.

"Kau ikut ke Hogsmeade tidak?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

Harry mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa menelannya sesuap pun, "Malas," jawabnya singkat. Pikirannya benar-benar terpusat pada keberadaan Draco.

"Harry, hanya karena Draco suasana hatimu jadi separah ini?" sergah Ron tak sabar, pemuda itu terdiam saat Hermione menginjak kakinya.

Harry menatap tajam pada sahabatnya itu, "Jangan berkata 'hanya', Ron, dia memiliki arti penting untukku," kata Harry dingin. Dengan kesal pemuda bermata hijau itupun meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya tanpa menyentuh makan paginya sedikitpun.

"Dasar bodoh," bentak Hermione pelan pada Ron, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Ron menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Dimana salahnya?"

Hermione mendengus kesal, "Blaise dan Theo saja tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara mereka, tapi kau... oh sudahlah," desah Hermione putus asa.

.

#

.

Siang ini pun Harry melangkah gontai ke tepi danau, dia ingin sendiri saja sambil memikirkan Draco, apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu? 'Ron keterlaluan, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu tentang Draco', gerutu Harry dalam hati.

Disibakkannya semak tinggi yang ada di depannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati Draco sedang tertidur di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dadanya berdebar begitu kencang seakan getarannya menggoncang seluruh nadinya. Rasa bahagia membuncah keluar dan menyeruak membentuk sebuah senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya, "Dasar menyebalkan, kenapa tak bilang kalau kau sudah pulang?" bentak Harry.

Draco membuka matanya dan duduk sambil memandang Harry, "Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Dada Harry begitu bergemuruh, dia seperti hidup kembali, dia bisa merasakan semangatnya meluap. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Draco dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, "Ya, aku merindukanmu, bodoh."

Draco tercekat, dia tak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan sehangat ini. Dadanya berdebar kencang, andai Harry juga tahu kalau dua hari ini dia nyaris menjadi gila tanpa melihat senyum dan tawa Harry. Dua hari yang memuakkan tanpa dapat melihat kilau emerald mata pemuda yang dicintainya ini.

Draco membalas pelukan Harry, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu.

Harry tersentak, dia baru sadar apa yang sedang di lakukannya, merasa begitu malu melihat wajah Draco pemuda itu pun memilih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Draco. Draco tertawa pelan, "Jangan bilang kalau kau tak sengaja memelukku, Harry," godanya.

Tubuh Harry bergetar saat Draco mencium lehernya dengan lembut, "Aku pun merindukanmu, sangat," bisik Draco lagi.

Dengan enggan Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Draco, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang begitu memerah.

Draco menahan tawanya, dia ingin sekali menggoda pemuda itu, "Entahlah, dua hari tanpamu membuatku merasa kosong dan hampa," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Harry memanas, dengan kesal dia memukul kepala Draco, "Bukan itu yang aku maksud," jawabnya keras, "Kemana saja kau dua hari ini?"

Dada Draco merasa hangat, dia melihat sinar kecemasan di mata hijau itu, dan dia semakin yakin kalau dia tak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain keberadaan Harry di sisinya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Harry, matanya menerawang ke tengah danau, "Aku menyelesaikan masalah Malfoy Manor di kementrian," jawabnya.

Harry mengernyit bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Manormu?"

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Aku menyerahkannya pada pihak kementrian."

'WHAT?" teriak Harry, "Kenapa?"

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak mau hidup dengan dibayangi masa lalu, Harry. Manor itu membawa kenangan buruk untukku. Begitu banyak kejahatan terjadi disana, bahkan aku juga nyaris kehilanganmu disana, itu yang ingin kulupakan."

Harry memandang Draco, dia bisa melihat kepedihan di mata abu-abunya, "Lalu?"

Draco mengehela nafas panjang, "Pihak kementrian memberikan ganti rugi yang pantas. Dan lagi mereka menyerahkan kembali harta kekayaan keluargaku yang dulu sempat disita," jawabnya, "Aku akan membeli sebuah flat atau rumah untukku sendiri, dan memulai hidupku yang sesungguhnya."

Harry tersenyum, "Aku juga tak akan menempati Grimmauld Place yang diberikan Sirius padaku, tempat itu juga membawa kenangan yang tak indah. Aku akan membeli flat atau rumah dengan tabungan orang tuaku yang tersimpan di Gringots."

Draco menatap mata hijau itu dan membelai sisi wajah Harry, "Mau tinggal bersamaku?" tawarnya.

Harry tertawa, "Apa kau sedang melamarku?" godanya.

Draco memandang lurus mata hijau Harry "Yes," jawabnya pelan.

Dada harry berdebar semakin tak karuan, ada kesunguuhan di mata Draco dan saat ini dia sangat yakin dengan jawabannya, "Baiklah, Draco." Harry memejamkan matanya saat wajah Draco semakin mendekat, dia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Draco menciumnya dengan begitu hangat, lidahnya membelai bibir Harry dan memaksanya membuka. Dengan senang hati Harry mengijinkan lidah Draco menginvasi rongga mulutnya dan membuatnya mengerang.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut sampai paru-paru mereka menjerit meminta pasokan oksigen. Draco tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang memerah, "I love you, Harry," bisiknya.

Harry membalas senyum Draco, "Love you too, Draco," jawabnya yang langsung membawanya dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah merasa sendiri, karena aku akan selalu ada bersamamu," bisik Draco lagi.

Harry tersenyum dalam pelukan Draco, "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

**The end.**

**A/N.**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day yang ke 2, semoga Fojoshi tetap jaya (Apa sih?), maaf ini baru pertama kali ikut ngrayain, ga tau mau ngucapin apa XD**


End file.
